Another World
by ThePinkDocMartens
Summary: Set in the Alternate Universe that Salis Nadir sent Valkyrie to in The Kingdom Of The Wicked. Tanith works for Mevolent, she doesn't want to be there but Mevolent has his ways and makes her stay. Ghastly from the resistance wants to help. with China at the head of the resistance their help comes at a price. All rights go to Derek Landy
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in the alternate Universe, which Silas Nadir sent Valkyrie to, in The Kingdom Of The Wicked. **

Chapter one

Tanith

She walked down the main road, surrounded by mortal homes. Well, if you could call them homes, really they were just empty shells that they hid in. She walked slowly noticing how the mortals shrank back into the homes, and if they were too far away from their homes they just stared at the floor waiting for them to pass. Some even curled up on the floor, as to not attract her attention. She smiled to herself, they weren't hiding from her because she was a mage, they were hiding from her because she was Tanith Low – Mevolent's Favourite assassin.

Trained as part of The Knives in the Shadows, a Hidden Blade. After training, she and Avaunt were recruited by Mevolent -a mage who believe in the Faceless Ones and hoped one day they would walk the earth again –but Avaunt being as good as she was, lacked in subtleness and as killed after a mere 20 years after joining Mevolent's cause, by the notoriously strong Mr. Bliss. So much for being better, turns out that caution was sometimes the best way to go about things.

The people in the city, well to put it kindly didn't like Tanith, and she didn't like them. With her tight brown leather and Blond hair. They said that they way she was dressed meant that she didn't truly follow the Gods, The Faceless Ones. True believers would cover themselves up. To one woman Tanith shut her up by saying she never claimed to be a worshipper of The Faceless Ones. They all called her a heathen now. No one in the city understood why she was Mevolent's favourite, but she knew why, she was the only one who could kill someone and have it be hours before anyone noticed anything was wrong.

As she got to the end of the street, a man out of the corner of her eye. He didn't shrink at her gaze, he stood tall and proud. He wasn't a Mortal he was a mage, and a powerful one at that. He had heard stories about this man. The man who was cursed before he was born leaving him with scars all over his body. His name was Ghastly Bespoke, Resistance. Dressed in a white, fine tailored suit. He stared at her, as mortals scuttled past him. She stood at a distance from him, the distance that he could fall on his face in front of her and still not touch the tips of her brown boots. Folding her arms over her chest she glared at him .

"What do you want?" she demanded sharply, so he knew who was in charge in this situation.

"I came to see you" he replied calmly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ghastly

He knew it was only a matter of time before he could see her on her own. He stood at the end of Main Street in the shelter of a house. He knew the moment a Mage stepped a foot on to the street, because all the Mortals shrank into their homes, they didn't shrink from him because he was wearing resistance colours, so it must be a City Mage. He sneaked up to the corner of the house, and peaked around. Then he saw her. She was staring at the Mortals hiding away from her, he wondered what she thought when she saw them hide, whether it made her happy or sad. She was dressed in her normal get-up, which was the same colour as the Mortals, but no one would mistake her for a mortal, she walked tall and proud – Mortals never walked tall and proud.

As she got closer Ghastly had time to appreciate how beautiful she really was, before she saw him and started walking swiftly in his direction. He moved back in to the shelter of the house. Then she was stood before him also in shadow.

"What are you doing here?" her British accent was sharp

"I came to see you" he replied calmly

"And why would you do that, resistance" hostility seemed to be coming off her in waves.

"Do you really like the position you were given?" he asked gently dismissing the hostility.

"Yes, what's it got to do with you?" she seemed nervous about the topic.

"Why are you in the city? Why do you work for Mevolent?"

"It has nothing to do with you" she snapped, looking around she saw sense wardens walking around the corner and on the street.

"Quick, follow me" she said to Ghastly's surprise. He followed her out of the village boarders, down a little hill and across a field, It hasn't till then he realized she was taking them out of the sense wardens range. She stopped outside of a little cave, with jagged rocks scattered around.

"Tell me why you are here?" Tanith demanded looking in to Ghastly's eyes, for the first time he realized that they were bright blue.

"We need information" straight to the point was probably best in this situation.

"For the resistance, why should I help?" she seemed calm now they were away from the sense wardens.

"Because we heard about what he has done to your family-"

"So what? I get you information and you feel sad to me? Because I'll tell you now Bespoke, I'm not prepared to risk my Family's lives' just so you and your people can have information" hostility back in her tone.

"If you let me finish, In exchange for information we will get your family out of jail and give you a position in the resistance ranks"

"Do you know why my family is in his god forsaken prisons?" it was scary how calm she was when she spoke that line.

"No; that was going to be my first question" she turned to look at the rocks at her left, but always keep him in her peripheral vision.

"I wanted to leave" this shocked Ghastly but he remained quiet "I didn't want to be the favourite assassin anymore; I've seen too much death and decay to last 2 life times over. So I asked to leave and he brought my parents in and said if I didn't kill who he wanted me to kill, he would kill my parents"

"Will you help us, I don't want to see-"

"See; you wouldn't see anything" she was facing him now "you would be with your resistance, If In was caught, even talking to you now, I could be killed my parents could be killed"

"I understand the risks you will have to take, but you said yourself you want out"

The look in her eyes told Ghastly she was going to help them.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long will I have to get your information till you get my parents out?"

"When you have given us the information, then your parents will be rescued"

She paused

"Okay, what do you want to know?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Baron Vengeous

Baron Vengeous paced the outside of the Barge, waiting for everyone to be accounted before they left for the City. The only person he was waiting for was the tight leather wearer blasphemer, whom he loathed. They had a good day in terms of arresting Mortals, who want to over throw Mevolent- or just had rebellion thoughts.

On his 67th pace, Tanith Low strode up and stopped in front of him, so he couldn't pace anymore.

"Hello, Baron" she seemed too cheery for an assassin.

"What took you so long?" The Baron demanded.

"I was just walking around, I didn't realize that could be a crime" she pouted.

"Get on board, we are already running half an hour late" he snarled.

As soon as the door closed the Barge started moving. Tanith went and took her position by the prisoners, while the Baron went up to the front, and looked out of the window. He could tell when they got closer to the City because the Mortal villages started getting smaller and everything seemed less dull.

When they arrived the Red Hoods took their positions ready to take the prisoners to the palace dungeons. As the march to the Palace began the Baron noticed Tanith slip into an alleyway and out of sight. He was glade, he didn't want his peer's to think he actually spoke to her.

In the palace, the Baron went his separate ways and reported to his master –Mevolent - hefound him in a grand chamber, with rich tapestries and expensive furniture.

"My Lord" he said with a low bow

"What?" a silky voice said coming from another room

"May I have a word with you?"

"Yes, you may" Mevolent walked in, wearing a floor length black robe and a thin black veil.

"It's about Tanith Low, my lord"

"What about her?" Mevolent demanded

"Well, she's always late and sloppy" the Baron said nervously

"And you're point is?" Mevolent questioned sitting in an armchair by the fire

"Um... How can I rely on her when she's late"

"Last time I checked, she was my assassin not a soldier in you sorry example of an army" Mevolent replied calmly but it's calmness is what chilled The Barons blood to the bone.

"but-"

There was a knock at the door, The Baron turned to see Tanith in the door way

"Come in" Mevolent announced

She entered and stood next to the Baron.

"My lord" Bowing her head "the target you gave me has been eliminated"

"Good" there was a smile in his voice

The Baron just stood there looking foolish, _so that is why she was late _he thought to himself.

"Was there anything else, My lord" she asked quietly

"No, come back tomorrow and I shall have another name for you"

"Yes my Lord" she paused, glancing at the Baron. "About my parents sir"

"What about them?"

"Could I see them, My lord"

"Hmmmmm... seen as you have done what I asked, I suppose you can for a couple of minutes"

"Thank you, My lord" she bowed her head again and left the room.

"Baron, go with her"

"Yes My lord" he turned and walked out the room. Following Tanith down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ghastly

The resistance camp was small, about the size of a village. They were far enough away from anyone else that they didn't have sense wardens walking down their roads. Everyone Ghastly passed was wearing white, the sign of the resistance and that they were there to help. He made his way to the church in the centre of the village.

When he arrived he knocked then entered. China Sorrows was stood at the altar, in a long white gown which clung to her figure. She didn't turn around when she addressed him.

"Can she be really trusted?"

"Yes, she wants out of his services" he replied gently

China turned to face him, even Ghastly had to admit she was beautiful, her raven hair framed her pale face.

"If she tells Mevolent, what we want, he would kill her"

"She won't tell him" Ghastly insisted

"How can you be so sure, you've spoken to her once!" China retorted angrily

"If she tells him she even saw me he would kill her for not killing me" he replied in frustration they had, had this argument to many times.

"Fine, if she tells him her death is on your hands" she snapped, Ghastly knew she wasn't talking about Tanith when she stormed off. He sat on a pew at the front and put his head in his hands.

2 hours later

"GHASTLY" Dexter Vex shouted, as he ran into the church.

"What?" he said fearing the worst.

"Tanith sent a message" he said tentatively

"Yes what is it?" rushing to the door.

"She needs to see you, she said the same place as last time at noon tomorrow"

Ghastly breathed again, she wasn't in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tanith

She was sat on a rock near the opening to the cave waiting for Ghastly to arrive. She had found the bit of information he wanted location of Anneliese, a something or other year old, who apparently was the only one who actually has the power to destroy Mevolent because she has discovered her true name Zanthoria before her surge. Her sources told her she was under lock and key.

The sound of someone coughing made Tanith look up and see Ghastly standing a couple of feet away wearing a black suit today with a fresh looking crisp shirt, part of Tanith wondered where he got the material for his clothes, he looked nice. He looked at her like he was waiting for her to say something.

"Uhh, I found out where they are keeping Anneliese" _that's it Tanith straight to the point_ she thought

"Good, Thank you" a smile played on his lips.

"It's okay, she's being kept under lock and key at the top of the tower with her magic dampened"

"Which tower?"

"The tower, the tallest one"

"Oh, how did you find this out? You didn't take any unnecessary risks did you?"

"No, the kitchen staff told me, a kid has to go up there and feed her, they can't risk letting her out of the chains, in case she escapes which would be bad for Mevolent, because you know she could kill him" God why was he making her ramble, then she did probably one of the most embarrassing thing and blushed red. He smiled when he saw her red cheeks. Tanith quickly stood and turned away. "I said I had orders to see what her eating was like" she rushed

"Thank you, China will be happy"

"Why does China want her?" she turned back to him – face back to normal – and studied him "I get that she could kill Mevolent and all, but I've heard about China she wants her for something else" leaning back against a rock at the mouth of the cave, while she had her back to him he had sat on a rock, looking down.

"What makes you say she has another reason?" Ghastly asked

"Because it isn't exactly public knowledge that she's discovered her true name and that she's Mevolent's daughter"

"His daughter" Ghastly snapped his head up in surprise. Why hadn't China mentioned that to him.

"Yeah, I figured otherwise she would be dead, and plus the fact she looks like him, rumour has it that China and some doctor were the ones to seal her name"

"Yeah, she mentioned to me that she was the one to do that, but I don't think she knows that she's his daughter" Ghastly rushed

"Yeah, right" Tanith said doubtfully "I heard stories about them, you know when she was on his side"

Now it was Ghastly's turn t blush, he had heard the stories too.

"I don't think she knows" Ghastly reassured her

"Okay, big fella, I was only saying" she smiled and Ghastly returned her smile.

"We should do this again but you know without the entire mole thing, I like talking to you"

"Me too"

When Tanith got back to the palace everyone seemed happy, it didn't feel right in this palace. Footsteps approached from behind and she turned to see the Baron walking up to her with a smug smile on his face.

"Guess, you won't be missing the celebration later" he said smugly

"Celebration for what?" she asked folding her arms over her chest.

"I caught two resistance fighters today"

"Oh, right" her mind when straight to Ghastly wondering if he went back into the village.

"Mevolent has also requested you presence"

When she got to Mevolent's chambers, there was redhoods everywhere, the doors were wide open, so she knocked then entered and saw a sight she didn't want to see. Ghastly and Dexter Vex were chained on the floor with their backs to her. But Mevolent saw her before she could make a run for it.

"Tanith" he said in his creepy calm voice

At the mention of her name Ghastly and Vex craned their necks so they could see her, now she saw the bruises on their faces. _At least they put up a fight _she thought

"My lord" bowing her head, he beckoned her more into the room so she was stood in front of them.

"Look what the Baron brought me" she struggled to keep her face blank and emotionless.

"Yes" was the only answer she could give.

"Bring in the sense wardens" Mevolent called in a singsong voice which sent a shiver down Tanith's spine.

Two sense wardens stood in front of Ghastly and Vex. Tanith kept her mind clear and tried not to think about Ghastly, she took one last look at his face which was a portrait of hurt, like he was screaming "I trusted you" she tried to tell him that she didn't do anything. But the sense warden moved blocking her view of him.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Dexter Vex fell to the side and started screaming in pain, Ghastly soon followed him. Because the sense warden couldn't find what they wanted they turned to hurting their minds. At the thought of Ghastly being in pain Tanith screamed

"Make it stop" at Mevolent, everyone in the room stopped and looked at her. Ghastly and Vex stopped screaming and started to breath heavily.

"Very well Miss Low" he said, Tanith was scared he never gave up when the resistance was involved, instead he walked over to her holding a knife.

"Kill them" giving her the knife.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, Tanzani Coil - the only for my first review :) **

Chapter 6

China

She stood on the steps outside the church, looking out at the gathered mages. Anton shudder stood quietly next to her.

"They took Ghastly and Vex" China said shocked

"Yes, Miss but they put up a fight"

"Good and what of Tanith?" she said her name like it was a bad taste

"She had nothing to do with it" Mr. Bliss calmly announced

"And how would you know? Brother"

"Because after she left her meeting with Ghastly she didn't see any other mages, Sister"

"She could still have got a message to the Baron, or the other mages, she only had to think of his location around the sense wardens"

"But she might not have" he countered

"That is not the point, Brother, I told Ghastly not to trust her" with a shake of her head and walked back in to the church, much to her disappointment her brother followed her along with Anton.

"I think she is trust worthy" Mr. Bliss announced

"Yes, you would" China retorted

"Why would you say that, Sister"

"Because you are following her" she walked towards him "And how do you know _her_?"

"You know how I know her China"

"What because she saved your life? Wasn't it her colleague that was going to kill you in the first place?"

Mr. Bliss was about to reply but Saracen Rue burst though the church doors,

"I've found a way to save Ghastly and Vex"

"And that is" China said spreading her arms

"A Teleporter" he replied with a grin on his face


	7. Chapter 7

**This was sort of influence by _Crown of midnight_ by_ Sarah J. Maas, enjoy :) _**

Chapter 7

Ghastly

_She lied and because I was stupid as to believe her, I'm going to get killed_ he thought as he drowned in self pity.

"No" Tanith announced, Ghastly snapped his head up and looked at Vex, who had a confused look on his face

"_No_" Mevolent repeated "What do you mean, _no_"

"No, I won't kill them" crossing her arms over her chest

"Are you forgetting what you are Low?"

"No, I have not forgotten who I am" Ghastly was surprised Mevolent was taking getting spoken to like this, but the tension was getting heavy in the room, that thick you could have cut it with a knife.

"Then kill them" he roared, Tanith for her part remained where she was stood, just looking at him.

"I won't kill them because they might have more information about the whereabouts of the resistance and what they are planning" Ghastly couldn't believe what he was hearing _she's going to get herself killed_ he thought.

"If there was anything of substance about the resistance the sense-wardens would have found it"

"Not if they thought of nothing, then who's to know?"

"What are you suggesting Tanith" Ghastly hated the way he said her name, like it was a burden

"That there are other ways of getting information out of someone"

"Ahh, I see what you mean" there was a smile in his voice "Very well do what you need"

"Thank you, My Lord" she bowed

The Redhoods came behind Ghastly and Vex hurling them up and frog marching them out of the room, followed closely by Tanith, the Redhoods took them to a small room near the prison. Ghastly and Vex were thrown at a wall and crumpled to the floor. Ghastly felt something warm fall down his face and on to his shirt, blood the damn Redhood had given him a nose bleed, he looked at Vex who also had a nose bleed and a bruise forming on his forehead along with all the other Mevolent had given him. The Redhoods took up position at the door and Tanith walked in, saw Ghastly and Vex and turned to the Redhoods and dismissed them.

"Go back to your duties" with that the left. She made sure they were out of eye sight and earshot.

"What the hell do you think you are doing" Ghastly spat

"We had a deal" Vex added

"I didn't break the deal" Tanith countered

Vex moved the shackles "Yeah right, Then explain the chains"

"I didn't tell anyone where you were, and if you thought about it Dexter I didn't know where you were" she pointed out

"So you didn't tell anyone that you had met us" Ghastly asked

"Do I look stupid, If they had known that I would have been killed" she walked closer to the door, turning her back on Ghastly, she placed her hand on the door frame and whispered "Withstand" and a sheen spread out from under her hand and flowed over the walls.

"I didn't betray you" turning back to them, Ghastly was relieved and it showed on her face.

"What are you going to do now?" Ghastly asked

"After this, I'll have to take you to the prison"

"No, you'll get us out of here now" Vex told her

"She can't, and she won't" Ghastly told him

"Why?"

"Because he'll know it was her who let us out"

"And?"

"She'll be killed" He growled back, Tanith noticed Vex when red and she wasn't sure why, but was thankful that Ghastly had stuck up for her.

"No doubt China would kill her when she finds out" Vex mumbled

"Why didn't you kill us?" Ghastly asked, ignoring Vex

"What, you mean other than the deal we have" she crouched in front of Ghastly

"Yes"

"Because years ago, I changed my mind"

"Huh, What do you mean?"

"I don't want to kill people anymore, I've killed people in the past that didn't deserve to die" Ghastly was shocked at this, but remained quiet.

"I don't want to kill people because they think something else, it was around the same time I asked to leave"

"You changed your mind but you killed people anyway"

Tanith couldn't look him in the eye, she stood up walked to door and listened to see if anyone was on the other side of the door, there wasn't.

"I didn't kill them" she whispered

"What!?" Ghastly and Vex said in unison

"There not dead, none of them are dead"

"If they're not dead then where are they?"

"Out of the country, hidden away. I gave them a choice – leave and never come back or lose your head – amazing how many chose to leave" she smiled, which made Ghastly smile and made Vex feel like a third wheel.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly walking towards them "but I have to make it look like I've questioned you"

"You won't kill us" Vex asked

"No"

"Okay just go easy on the face"

It's was fair to say the Ghastly and Vex left their little meeting with Tanith a little worse for wear. Broken noses, fresh bruises and bust lips. But a little piece of '_sorry, I don't really want to hurt you'_ came in the form of green leafs which they were both chewing to relief the pain. Tanith told them she would come and see them later, and took them to the prison. They were surprised with the view of familiar face including the Grand Mage. But what really put the smile on Ghastly's face what that Tanith hadn't betrayed him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the flick of shadows _Lord Vile _he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews :) **

Chapter 8

Mevolent

He sat on his throne, while lesser mages scurried around. He was happy, 2 resistance members were in his grasp; _finally _he thought _China will be lead out of her hole, where ever that is. _After she left his service to fight against him. This meant he had to change all the defences around The City and Palace because that woman knew them all. They only thing that bugged and brought down his mood was Tanith, first she couldn't get anything out of the prisoners, secondly which has the worst she undermined his authority in front of the enemy.

"Ah, Lord Vile" Mevolent welcomed the tall man wearing necromancer body armour.

Lord Vile for his part just bowed his head.

"I have a little job for you" He continued "no doubt you've heard of Tanith's little stunt"

Lord Vile nodded

"Well I have reason to believe that she knows more than she's letting on about the resistance. That Ghastly Bespoke she seemed to know him" He paced in front of his throne now "I want you to follow her and tell me what ever she does, where she goes"

Lord Vile nodded and left.

An evil smile played on his lips under his veil. He chuckled and also left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lord Vile

He followed her; he had been following her for two days. In them two days all she did was walk around the City sulking, she didn't talk to anyone. She failed to notice all the shadows that always followed her.

But today's different. Today she goes down to the prison, to her parent s and the resistance fighters. She seemed to make a show of shouting and kicking Vex and Ghastly. But said words he could only catch snippets off.

"...Talk ...today" Ghastly

Tanith "I...Meeting"

Vex "Get...Out"

Tanith "Shut...Anneliese"

Ghastly "She's scared"

Vex: ough

Tanith then left the prison – Vile followed – she went to where hardly anyone is allowed to go.

_I bet Mevolent will be thrilled to know this_ he thought. She carried on up the stairs to the tallest tower. At the top she said she only wanted to ask the girl a couple of questions. She was allowed past the guards, keeping to the shadows the Vile followed.

"Hello" Tanith's English accent seemed to bounce of the stone walls.

"Hello" a scared voice came from the back of the room, she was chained to the wall by her hands and ankles, she was sat on a bed, her raven hair framed her pale face with violet eyes, which seemed to look into your soul when you looked into them. Tanith knew it was just an act if she took those chains off her, she could destroy everyone in the palace. They shared a brief conversation which Vile couldn't hear without revealing himself. Then he moved slightly and kicked a loose rock, it tumbled across the floor. Tanith stood up from where she crouched and looked around she turned back to the girl

"Be Brave" and left the tower.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I'm not sure what happened at the end Sorry :) **

Chapter 10

Fletcher

Fletcher stood with a man, he had heard being called 'Shudder' and was in his opinion scary. He was dressed like a funeral director. He hadn't spoken to him since he arrived, just stared at him until it made Fletcher uncomfortable and had to turn away – that was an hour ago and he was still staring.

"Ah, Hello" a beautiful woman, with raven hair, icy blue eyes which seemed to jump out of her pale complexion "You must be the teleporter"

"Eh yeah, Fletcher" he put his hand out, China looked at it disapprovingly. He awkwardly put his hand down.

"Nice to meet you, I presume you know why you are here?"

_Wow straight to the point_ Fletcher thought

"Saracen said something about getting people out of a prison"

"Yes" she handed him a piece of parchment "Give this to the blond woman, you'll know who it is when you see her" with that she briskly walked away with shudder in tow.

"Sorry about my sister" a calm voice, made him jump. He turned to see a tall bold man.

"That message you were given, is to be taken to a cave near the outskirts of haggard, there will be a blond woman in tight brown leather, called Tanith Low" he told Fletcher.

_How hard can be that be, to find someone in tight leather _he thought

"You are to let her take you to the palace prison and get all the prisons out including Tanith Low's parents and bring them back here"

"Okay"

He waited in the shadows of the cave mouth for Tanith. After hour and a half she arrived.

"Tanith Low" she turned towards the cave mouth eye's wide, as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Fletcher Renn, I'm a teleporter, and Mr. Bliss asked me to give you this" he handed her the parchment, tentatively she broke the seal and read the message.

After she finished reading it she said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I said I would help, and apparently going into the prison is the only way of helping at the minute"

"Oh, um, Well it's good to know you're going to help them"

Fletcher noticed shadows forming behind her

"So, I'll just take you straight to the prisons"

"Thank you, and Ghastly got a message to the resistance telling them what you told him"

"Oh Thank God"

"I'm there is a lot f shadows here"

Tanith's eyes widened, then pulled out of shackles

"Quick"

"Huh?"

"The shadows have eyes"

"Huh?"

"Necromancer"

"Oh"

When they got to the palace Tanith stayed true to her word and took him straight to prison and put him in a cell with Ghastly and Vex. Then took his shackles off

"Hi, Ghastly" Tanith said

"Hi, who's this?"

"New cell mate" then she left, leaving Ghastly staring after her

"So, who are you?" Vex asked

"Fletcher Renn, I'm a teleporter"

"Cool, you getting us out"

"Yeah"

"Good Good" Vex said nodding


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Mevolent

SMASH

A chair hit the wall

"Leave" Mevolent shouted as a Golden goblet met its end with the wall, Lord Vile had just given him his report on Tanith's adventures.

"You" he shouted at a lower Mage who quaked in her shoes and he stalked closer.

"Go and get Tanith Low NOW" he demanded

She scurried out of the room, he picked another golden goblet emptied it and threw it against the far wall by the door as Tanith walked in.

"Sire"

"Don't _Sire _me" he seethed "Have fun talking to the resistance members"

"I questioned them, I wouldn't say it was fun"

"How about this morning, or the other day when you spoke to them?"

"I only spoke to them because I was going to see my parents, _Sir_" she ducked as a gold tray came flying at her.

"I thought gaining their trust would hopefully get me more information" she hesitated "And it worked"

Mevolent stopped throwing things.

"And!?"He snarled

"I found out that they move their camp every so often and they leave clues for stragglers"

"Where, Was the last camp?"

"Cork"

At that moment Baron Vengeous ran it, huffing and puffing

"Ah Baron, get your troops together and go to Cork and look for clues about the resistance there"

Tanith edged her way towards the door.

"The prisoners" he huffed

"What about them?"

"Escaped"

"How?" He growled

"Teleporter it seems" getting his breathing under control. "They would have been put in there today"

"Who put the prisoners in the cells"

The Baron turned towards Tanith "She did"

"Did you know?"

"No" she replied too quickly

"get the sense wardens and keep Miss Low still" Mevolent didn't need to be a sense warden to know she was in on it. The Baron secured her arms behind her back as two sense wardens walked in and she paled.

"I'm not lying" she cried

"I don't believe you"

She felt them in her mind, she thought of nothing, well she tried not to think of anything.

"How was I suppose to know" she screamed as blood ran from her nose.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lord Vile

(30 minutes prior to the last chapter)

He paced outside of the prison, something was off about the place, almost like something was about to happen. A maid scurried past, she stared at the floor, not meeting his eyes. They were terrified of him and he liked it.

A noise came from the prison. It sounded like a bag of potatoes falling to the floor, he turned into the shadows and dissipated and he disappeared into the prison. Keeping to the shadows; he saw most of the prisoners, they were all huddled around in a circle.

"Right, for this to work we have to all be holding hands" he heard an English voice say. Vile reached forward and grabbed a woman's arm; when she didn't turn around he guessed that she thought he was a prisoner.

"3,2,1" at one Vile pulled the woman free of the circle, she turned and saw who he was and screamed. The rest of the group disappeared in to thin air. _Teleporters_ Vile silently cursed. She looked around at the empty prison, fell to the floor and started sobbing; almost like she had lost the will to fight back.

She looked familiar but he couldn't place a name with a face. He hurled her up and took her to Mevolent's chambers. When he approached he heard screaming.

"Why is there screaming?" The Blond woman sobbed, he didn't answer – he spoke to nobody. He forced her towards the door and into the room beyond. The first site they were presented with was Tanith Low on her Knees screaming, blood running down from her nose and ears as 2 sense wardens stood over her. The blond woman he just brought in started to scream even more, jolting the sense wardens out of Tanith's head. She crumpled to the floor as everyone in the room turned to look at them. Tanith was breathing heavily and when she looked up she said one word in a haunted voice which Vile would never forget in a hurry.

"Mum"

Vile did a double take, the two woman looked remarkably alike with blond hair and bright blue eyes, you could have said they were sisters if you didn't know better.

"Tanith" her mother sobbed

"Ah...a touching family reunion, but where's your papa?" Mevolent seethed "Where did they take everyone?"

" I don't know" Tanith's Mother mumbled as Mevolent stalked towards her and slapped her across the face, The Baron had to hold Tanith back.

"Liar" Mevolent proclaimed

"I'm not lying" she cried, he raised his hands again

"She's not lying!" Tanith screamed.

"Now she talks" Mevolent turned to face her "Lord Vile kill the older one"

"NO! please don't" Tanith begged "I'll find them"

Mevolent turn towards the sense wardens. "What did you find?"

The taller one answered

"She doesn't know where they are" he hesitated "but she has seen Ghastly Bespoke more times then she has admitted to"

"How many times?"

"At least 3 times"

Tanith cringed

"Gaining his trust I suppose?"he accused

"No, not at first" she said quietly

"Well what am I going to do" He mused "I could keep you here and watch the resistance come running or I could just kill you and kill Ghastly and everyone with the resistance"

Tanith and her Mother gasped

"Why did you see Anneliese?" he said quietly

"They wanted me to see where she was, they were going to help my parents in return" she gave in

"Hmmmm" he looked deep in thought, but it was hard to deduce who he was actually looking at because of the veil "Lock them both up with Anneliese and double the guard until I decide what to do with them"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ghastly

_We got out!_ Ghastly thought. It was nice to look around at all the prisoners being reunited with their loved ones. He smiled to himself, but then frowned – there was a man on his own crying. Ghastly walked over to him.

"Um, Are you okay?" he asked

"My wife?" he sobbed in an English accent which made Ghastly instantly think of Tanith, and that he need to find her in the crowd. She was to join the prisoners and leave Mevolent's palace.

"Is she not here?" Ghastly asked looking around like he knew what she looked like?

"When we were in the prison she was pulled away" wiping his eyes

"Why were you in the prison?"

"Tanith" he replied instantly

"Your her Father?"

"Yes, She wanted to leave his service and he took me and her mother and put us in prison"

"Oh, we'll find her"

"Thank you" he said, for some reason the way he said it made Ghastly actual believe he meant it.

* * *

Ghastly went to see China. As usual she was in the church.

"China, I want to go back into the Palace" Ghastly announced upon entering.

"Why?" like she didn't know

"Tanith and her Mother are still in there"

"So" why did everybody say that

"She helped us, we need to help her back"

"No we don't"

"What?"

"Well we said we would get her out of his service, she isn't in his service anymore she's in his prison, and we got one of her parents out"

"I promised her a rank in the Resistance"

"You did what!"

"I promised her she could help us and have a rank in our services if she helped us"

"What rank did you think that girl was going to get?"

"Her name is Tanith, not the girl"

"Why are you being so sensitive Ghastly she's an assassin"

"Because he risked her life to save my life and she is the reason we have all the prisoners"

"No that is because of ME"

"I would give her mine" he said quietly

"What?"

"I would give her my rank"

"Why?"

"Because she is the only person that actually deserves the title, ma'am" only rookies called her Ma'am "And whether you like it or not, I'm going back to help her"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

He left without another word, and went to find Fletcher. He wasn't sure why everyone hated her, all she had done for the resistance was help them. And he _was_ going to help her with or without China's help.

* * *

**Please review :) Thank You for reading so far. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tanith

"Who are you?" Anneliese asked

"I'm Tanith Low"

"Oh, you came see me the other day"

Tanith's mother glared at her.

"Yes, that was me" ignoring her mother who was now sitting with her back against the wall, with her hands folded in her lap.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, you sort of surprised me a little bit, you're the only person to actually talk to me in all the time I've been here"

"Oh, um your welcome" Anneliese smiled at her as Tanith turned to her mother "How did you not get out?"

"Lord Vile grabbed me as the group was about to leave, but I don't think her recognised who I was until we got to Mevolent's chamber" Anneliese flinched at the mention of his name. "How were you supposed to get out?" her mother asked

"Ghastly was meant to come back and get me and Anneliese" she replied sheepishly

"Oh and who's Ghastly?" wiggling her eyebrows, which made Tanith's cheeks go red.

"Ummmm, well you know in the cells"

"Yes, I know the cells I've been in them long enough" Tanith cringed and Anneliese just stared

"Well he's the guy I took down there recently"

"Oh, the big tall man"

"Yes" smiling

"The one that came down with the guy with all the scars"

"No, Ghastly is the guy with the scars"

"Oh, well, how did he get all the scars" her enthusiasm died a little

"His mother was cursed when she was pregnant with him"

"Oh, So how long have you been seeing him?"

"Oh a couple of weeks"

"A couple of weeks, eh"

"Yes"

"And did anyone else know"

"No"

"So you have been dating him secretly"

"What!" she was going redder by the minute "We haven't been dating"

"Really"

"No, we haven't" she replied too quickly

"Then why are getting so defensive?"

"I'm not" again replied to quickly

"_Sure" _

"So Anneliese" changing the subject "what do you do for fun around here?"

"Um, think of ways to get out"

Tanith and her mother nodded

"Got any good plans?"

"Not really, My father caught me"

"So how long have you been her" gesturing to their surroundings

"Since I was 5"

"Why?" Tanith's Mother asked

"Because someone looked into the future and saw that one day I would find my true name and one day kill him"

"Only him?"

"Yes, he's kept me here too long, Why do you ask?"

"I've heard rumours, like you would kill all the mages in the palace"

"No, I wouldn't hurt them. I have no desire to kill anyone else but him"

"Okay, I believe you when you say that"

"Good" Slumping against the wall

"So do you know who you mother is?"

"I can't remember much only what her name started with, It started with a C"

"Oh, Cool"

"Why were you sent to find me?"

"I don't know why, the leader of the resistance wanted to know where you were, so they could get you out"

"What's there name?"

"China Sorrows"

When she didn't say anything else Tanith's mother nudged her, and she looked up at Anneliese she had a look in her face but she couldn't pin point what it meant.

"China Sorrows, that's her"

Tanith and her mother looked at Anneliese – shocked


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ghastly

If China wasn't going to help him, he knew people who would. His closest friends and Dead Men when Skulduggery was with them, he often wondered where Skulduggery had gone, but after he became a skeleton and half way through the war, he just disappeared Ghastly hoped he was still alive.

He needed to find someone who could get them to the Palace, Fletcher came to mind immediately when they were in the prison cell they had become friends. He told Ghastly and Vex all about his childhood and his mother's death, Ghastly told him about his mother and sat in silence for a while. But Ghastly felt that he could ask Fletcher to help him – he trusts him. Fletcher was easy to find he wondered the streets of the resistance village. China had forbidden him to teleport because she may have future use of him.

Ghastly found him leant up the back of a house looking over at the fields, he hadn't changed from when the clothes they arrived in, but they had been cleaned.

"Hey" Ghastly said startling the boy

"Oh, Hey Ghastly"

"You Okay?"

"Yeah" he sighed

"Sure, you don't sound fine"

"I didn't get everyone out did I?"

"No, there are 2 women still in there and a girl who wasn't in the cells"

"Who were they? Were they with the man who was crying when we arrived?"

"Yes, His wife and daughter"

Fletcher put his head in his hands "I failed didn't I"

"No" sitting down next to him "His wife was pulled away from the group when we were just about to teleport and I don't know where his daughter was she was meant to come down to the cells, but she didn't"

"Why didn't you say? We could have waited"

"No we couldn't have"

"Why?"

"If we had waited any longer they would have found out your power"

"Did you know her"

"Huh!?"

"His daughter?"

"Yes" he said leaning his head back against the wall "Her name is Tanith"

"Oh, I met her she's pretty"

"Yes, she is" now it was Ghastly's turn to sigh "I promised I would get her out, so she could join the resistance, but China won't let me sent a party for an official rescue"

"That sucks"

"That it does, so I 'm going to get her any way. I just need your help"

"Sure"

"Thank you"

"She means a lot to you doesn't she"  
"Yes, she risked her life for me"

He went to find Vex next. _This is going to be hard _he thought. Vex didn't really stay in one place at a time, but after about an hour he found him just outside a two story building which he must be staying in now.

"Vex" Ghastly called

"Gas" Vex called back as he walked over to where Ghastly was, hiding in the shadows of another house. "Why are you hiding?"

"Because I can"

"Okay, each to his own" smirking

"I need you help"

"Okay, What do you need help with" he already knew the answer

"Tanith"

"Do you know she might be dead"

"She might not be"

"Ghastly"

"Vex! I know, but if it was us stuck in there she would help us, and she risked her life to get us the information" that left Vex stuck for words for a couple of seconds

"If we get caught again, I will kill you"

"Thank you" Ghastly knew he didn't mean it

"Who else is helping?"

"Fletcher Renn and I'm going to find Saracen"

"Saracen will help, he already knows"

"What do you mean?"

"That you have a crush on Tanith Low" he said uncommonly loud

"Shut up, and I don't" Ghastly hastily said going red

"_Sure, you don't"_ smirking and batting his eye lashes

"I'm going to find Saracen" Ghastly grumbled and stalked off leaving Vex doubled over in laughter

Saracen happened to be in the only place where Ghastly never thought he would see him, in the gardens.

"I didn't think you were the gardening type" looking down at Saracen who was Knee deep in mud

"You're just jealous" picking up a carrot

"Jealous of what getting muddy, I've been in the palace prisons for a week"

"Yes, with the lovely Tanith Low"

"How do you know she's lovely?"

"I didn't till, you just told me" Ghastly glared "I'm kidding, are you here to ask me to help you?"

"Again, I'll say how did you know that?"

"Because you would never enter this garden in your best suit, and yes I'll help you"

"Thank you, we are meeting at the well at 6"

The well was by the edge of the village, where no one would see them leave.

Ghastly was the first one to arrive, then Vex , Saracen and Fletcher. After a brief introduction for Fletchers sake, the left for the City.

"Aren't we going to stand out" Fletcher asked when they were out of site on the outside of the wall.

"No, Gas made these robes ages ago" said Saracen giving out dark brown robes which met the floor and had heavy hoods. "wearing these mages will think we are part of the knifes in the shadows"

"What's a knife in the shadows?"

"It's a group of assassins which Tanith was part of" Ghastly told him, everyone stared at him

"Well, some ones done their homework" Vex remarked pulling his robe over his head and lifting the hood. Everyone followed suit and they disappeared only to reappear in the city.

"This is the road Tanith took me down when I first was brought here" Fletcher explained

A head of them was a group of people they were lining one of the roads throwing stuff. Ghastly motioned everyone forward and they stood with the crowd as Tanith Low was marched down the street her head down. Everyone was throwing all sorts at her like tomatoes and cabbage. Vex nudged Ghastly to get him to move on, but he was stuck staring at Tanith _How could they do that to her_ Ghastly thought. It took Saracen and Vex to move Ghastly into a quiet alley.

"How could they do that to her?" Ghastly asked no one in particular

"We need a plan to get into the palace Ghastly, if they are taking her around the city that could be our chance, but we need to find a place to stay"

"Okay"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 China

She sat in front of the alter in her church. She didn't know what she was praying for seen as she didn't follow the faceless ones anymore. Anton Shudder stood by the door. She could sense he had something to say, she hoped it had nothing to do with Ghastly and Tanith. It was going to be helpless getting her out of Mevolent's clutches, she was a lost cause, another name to add to the list of the fallen, why Ghastly didn't accept that she would never know.

"What is it?" she asked him, still facing the alter

"Ghastly, My lady" _My lady _she couldn't help but smile.

"What about him?" standing and tuning to face him.

"He has gathered some friends to rescue Tanith"

"What?"

"He asked some people to attempt a rescue attempt"

"Who?" she glared at him

"Dexter Vex"

"Well that's an obvious one"

"Saracen Rue"

"Huh!?"

"And Fletcher Renn"

"He took the teleporter" She roared in the little church

"Yes, My lady" he didn't react like everyone else to her anger

"When did they leave"

"This morning"

"Time?"

"6.00am"

"I'm going to kill him when he gets back, Gather everyone"

* * *

10 minutes later

The most high ranking resistance members were gathered in the church.

"Does anybody know why Ghastly went to get Tanith?" china asked no one in particular

"No" a group og mages said

"Um" Victoria said "I think he likes Tanith" she was the member who was positioned in the village which was visited by city mages the most.

"And what makes you say that?" China mused, while Victoria nearly folded into herself with the weight of the stares pointed at her.

"Well. Um. Weeks before you sent him to first see Tanith about Anneliese, erm. He was going to the village's she visited the most and leaving messages, I'm not sure if she ever saw them, but sometimes he would leave a flower and she would take the flower back to the city. But before the Anneliese thing he never actually spoke to her"

"That is interesting" that was something to ask him about when he got back.

"My lady" a man near the back of the church asked

"Yes, Peter" she knew if she spoke nicely to her people they would tell her everything she could ever need.

"If you don't mind me asking, Why are we waiting till now to get Anneliese out of prison?"

"Because my dear, I didn't know where she was being kept and also we had to wait till she had had her surge, then she would be powerful enough to take down Mevolent"

"But how did you know of her existence?" Malcolm asked

"Well I did work for him once" she chuckled not liking where this conversation was going.

"But with the information Tanith Low gave us hardly anyone knew of her and she had her surge nearly 20 years ago and everyone kept away because they knew her father"

"Yes, they know her father, but to most people she is a myth"

"But who's her mother"

She then said two words which made everyone shocked and silent, "I am"

"What?"

"She's my daughter"

"Anneliese is your daughter and she's Mevolent's daughter"

"Yes, is there something you don't understand about that?" _Seriously was it that hard to understand_ China thought

"Why" _urgh why all the questions, this is why I didn't tell anyone in the first place_

"Well, I was young and stupid"

"So you want your daughter back"

"Yes, anything wrong about that?"

"No, None at all" Shudder insisted

China turned to face her resistance members

"If anyone see's Ghastly, Saracen, Dexter, Fletcher or Tanith tell them to come straight to me"

Everyone agreed and left.

**Thank you for reading. :) :D **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ghastly

The plan was simple, the guards took Tanith around the city at noon each day. So if it worked Ghastly, Fletcher and Saracen should be able to get in, in the guard suits which Ghastly made and then take over the guards duty at the tower. Then walk through the city with Tanith and down an alley then puff they were gone.

"Wow these are great Ghastly" Fletcher announced as he pulled the hood of his coat over his head.

"Thank you" Ghastly said going red

"Oh is Ghastly getting embarrassed" Saracen teased

"Go away" was all Ghastly could say

Fletcher put his hands on Saracens and Ghastly shoulders and they disappeared only to reappear inside the Palace walls. The guards on duty foiled to notice them appear. So Ghastly, Fletcher and Saracen walked towards them as they started to pass them they didn't take any notice so they carried on walking.

"This way" Saracen hissed as they got further away from the guards. They turned down a narrow hall way. With drab walls like when they hung the tapestries they missed this hallway

"How does he know the way" Fletcher asked for the millionth time

"It's his power" Ghastly always replied

"And that is?" they only answer that ever received was a shrug

"Sshhh, Guards" Saracen mocked, swaggering a head, Ghastly for his part straighten his back and levelled his shoulders and held his chin high, even though it was hidden by the red hood. They made their way to the servants quarters. _I wonder if the Red hoods sleep_ Ghastly thought. Saracen lead them to a wooden door with heavy iron hinges and lock.

"Are you sure this is it?" Ghastly asked unimpressed by the door.

"Have I ever been wrong? There are two guards up the stairs but they are waiting for someone to collect her"

The door opened with a loud creak like it was screaming in pain. Ghastly was the first to go up, followed by Saracen and Fletcher taking up the back. At the top of the spiralled stair case there were 2 guards, they weren't redhoods. _I wonder what they are_ Ghastly thought, but caught himself before he could ponder the thought behind this door was Tanith. The guards stood to attention and opened yet another wooden door he walked in to the small round room. An old woman, but not too old at in the corner eyes wide full of fear as he walked in. Saracen and Fletcher made the guards unconscious by hitting them where it hurt, and kneeing them in the face as the folded forward. The only downside was they clattered to the floor, because of the chain mail and swords. The noise made a young girl sit up from the woollen blanket in the corner; she was too young to be Tanith. He turned around trying to find her.

She was huddled in the corner her knee's folded to her chest. There was her vulnerable side, the side Ghastly had never seen. Normally he saw the kick ass side, doesn't take no for an answer girl she was asleep. Softy Ghastly moved over and placed a scarred hand on her shoulder. From the corner of the room the older woman gasped, which made Tanith's eyes shoot open. This process made him jump and backed off she stood holding out her shackled wrists. _She doesn't recognise me _Ghastly thought.

"Tanith" he croaked now she stood he saw the extent of her torture, she had a black eye. The side of her face was purple and her hair...hair once slightly curly was now thick and mattered with blood and filth "Tanith" he repeated clearing his throat and took down his hood.

"Ghastly" she shot forward and tried to hug him but the chains stopped her arms from circling his neck, he hugged her.

"Sorry"

"For what?" she actually seemed confused

"We failed"

"But you came back" he hugged her tighter, till Saracen cleared his throat feeling awkwardly. Fletcher handed Ghastly the keys, he had found on the guard there was only one key, which was also another thing Ghastly wasn't expecting. He unlocked Tanith and gave the keys to Saracen who unlocked her Mother.

"How?" Tanith asked looking up at him

"We staked out and watched what was going on" moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"Gas, this isn't going to unlock Anneliese" Saracen said.

"What were taking her too?" Fletcher said

"Yes, he will question her if we don't" Ghastly answered, still looking at Tanith she smiled.

"You came to get me" Tanith said hugging him again

"Yes" smiling into her hair, Saracen cleared his throat again.

"Okay, right we have to take you through the city like what normally happens" he explained the plan to her she nodded every so often to show that she knew when he was on about.

"How are we getting mum and Anneliese out?"

"I can teleport them" Fletcher announced "But I'm not sure about these chains" gestured to the chains which bond Anneliese.

"Oh I can deal with that!" Tanith offered

"How?" Ghastly asked, Tanith walked over to the chains and placed her hands over the locks, and they sprung open. Everyone but her mother looked surprised.

"Cool" Fletcher said

"Okay, Fletcher take Anneliese and Tanith's mother to the resistance, meet us in the alley"

"Okay" and then they were gone.

"Come on" they walked down the stairs


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 China

She was seething, now everyone at the resistance now knew her secret. The one card she kept closest to her heart. Her daughter. Footsteps echoed behind her, she turned and saw Shudder jogging up the aisle towards her.

"Fletcher is back along with Tanith's mother and Anneliese"

"Anneliese" she shot forward going towards the doors Shudder on her heels "Where are they?"

"I put them in the tavern" running now to the Tavern on the other side of the little village.

"Are they okay? Is Ghastly back? Where's Tanith?" all the questions seemed to be pouring out of her.

"They are okay, no Ghastly, Saracen, Vex and Tanith are not back"

They reached a building made out of wood, at 2 stories high it still looked tiny. She went up the steps and through the entry way. Inside Tanith's father was tending to her mother in a rather soppy reunion, which made her feel sick. Fletcher was leant up the wall talking to a girl, who had dark hair much like her own and the palest eyes. When the girl saw China she did a double take, she must have been too young to remember what she looked like and yet there was a look of recognition in her face.

"Hello" she said timidly

"Hello, my name is China Sorrows"

"I'm Anneliese"

"I know" China smiled "And we need your help, you are going to be the one to save our cause"

"China, I'm going back to get Ghastly and the others" Fletcher said

"No" China snapped

"Huh!?"

"You aren't going back there"

"Why? Ghastly is still there"

"I am well aware of that Mr. Renn, but we have what we need from the City" Gesturing to Anneliese

"And Ghastly means nothing does he, it's him who made the contact to you to find Anneliese"

"I know what he's done, but I don't want to lose you"

"Well I'm going to get him and the others"

"No!" she screamed making everyone jump "Seize him" the guards came up behind him and grabbed his arms.

"Wait!" Shackles encircled his wrists dampening his power "What about Ghastly?"

"He will find his own way out, take him to the crypt" the guards dragged him unceremoniously from the building. "Now Anneliese come with me we have much to talk about"

* * *

**Thank you, just a thought I was listening to Imelda May's new album called Tribal, the song Wild Woman reminds me of Valkyrie and Darquesse. I was just wondered if anyone else thought that as well :) **


End file.
